The present application relates to a micro channel, a device for recovering nucleic acid and a method for recovering nucleic acid. In more detail, the application relates to a micro channel in which an integrated portion composed of silica micro beads having a pore size of from 6 to 29 nm is formed in the micro channel, a device for recovering nucleic acid having the micro channel and a method for recovering nucleic acid by using the micro channel.
With the development of genome analysis in recent years and the like, there has been made an attempt to introduce genetic testing into the medical site. The genetic testing means testing and analysis to be carried out regarding nucleic acid obtained by, for example, collection from a biological sample. There is a possibility that hereditary diseases and incidence risks thereof, infectious diseases (pathogenic microbes), malignant tumors, and the like can be detected with high accuracy by the genetic testing.
For example, in the case where the genetic testing is carried out by collecting blood or a tissue from a human body or the like, it is required to recover and extract only nucleic acid from a biological sample such as blood.
As a method for recovering and extracting nucleic acid, for example, a BOOM method is known. The BOOM method is a technology for extracting nucleic acid by combining a chaotropic reagent with silica, etc. and utilizes the adsorption of nucleic acid on a silica surface in the presence of a chaotropic ion.
As the related art, for example, JP-A-2005-110503 describes a purification method of nucleic acid by adsorbing nucleic acid on silica; and JP-A-2002-209580 describes a separation method of nucleic acid by adsorbing nucleic acid on glass beads.
In the related-art recovery and extraction method of nucleic acid, silica or the like was adhered to a glass fiber or a membrane (film-like material). For that reason, there was a problem that a lot of voids are present among silica particles, whereby the recovery efficiency of nucleic acid is low. Then, it is desirable to enhance the recovery efficiency of nucleic acid.